Heroes,Vampires,and Consequences of being too Hot
by ChocolateHore
Summary: Set before Luke and Lorelai get together. When a creepy guy goes after Lorelai, will Luke be the one to save her? Or is she destined to date a guy worthy of becoming Dracula’s successor? Has nothing to do with real vampires or an alternate reality and etc
1. “Oh grandma, what big teeth you have…”

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, do you seriously think that I'll be sitting here and writing fan fiction?**

**Summary: Set before Luke and Lorelai get together. When a creepy guy goes after Lorelai, will Luke be the one to save her? Or is she destined to date a guy worthy of becoming Dracula's successor? Has nothing to do with _real_ vampires or an alternate reality and etc. Java Junkie. **

**Note: No specific time period, but Rory is already at Yale.**

* * *

**Heroes, Vampires, and the**

**Consequences of being too Hot**

**Chapter 1: "Oh grandma, what big teeth you have…"**

"For the hundredth time, Kirk, just because your hand is bigger then your face, doesn't mean you have cancer," Luke sighed.

"…I'm that sure you're only saying this to make me feel better and I appreciate it. But now that I know my fate, at least I'll be ready for it," Kirk sniffed, drowning down his third milkshake, "I just don't know what to tell Lulu." He moaned and buried his face in his hands. Luke rolled his eyes and mouthed a thank you to a pregnant woman as she paid and left, pausing like all the others to give Kirk a strange look.

"You're not going to die, Kirk, so stop moaning like a little kid and get outta here. Who the hell gave you that idea anyway?"

"A bunch of kids from Lulu's elementary class…I was taking care of those young ones, you know, to get ready for when my own kids come."

"Lulu's pregnant?"

"No…but me and Lulu has been having a lot of sex lately, and it just got me thinking. What would I be like as a father?"

"As great a father as

Hitler would be," mumbled Luke,

"Me and Lulu never really talked about it," Kirk continued, unaware of what Luke just said, "so, I was planning to switch her pills with vitamins and…"

"Oh geez, Kirk! You can't do that!"

"Have sex?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean, oh geez! This is such a disturbing topic," Luke let out a deep sigh, "I meant, you can't replace Lulu's pills with vitamins!" Luke exclaimed.

"Oh? Well, I've thought about replacing them with candies, but I don't think she'll fall for it," Kirk said thoughtfully.

"NO! Don't replace them with candy, or vitamins, or bits of paper rolled up into a circle, or casually pretending you misplaced her pills!" Luke growled, listing them on his finger to emphasize his point.

"Hmm…misplacing her pills…I never thought of that…"

"Just don't do anything, Kirk! If you really want a kid that badly, then just talk to Lulu or something," Luke warned.

"If I don't do something, how am I suppose to get her pregnant?"

"Oh geez!" Luke moaned, "I'm just going to go serve my other customers that aren't going to die, and aren't going to try to get their girlfriends pregnant." As soon as those words came out of Luke's mouth, he instantly regretted.

"I'm going to dieeeee!" Kirk cried, pounding his now empty glass on the table, "I'm going to dieee!"

Feeling a headache already forming, Luke chose to ignore him and carry on with his work, scrubbing viciously at the counter.

A few minutes later, the entire diner was empty, save for two people. And it was all thanks to Kirk. The customers ignored as much as possible, but when he started banging his head on the table and screaming, "I despise you, stupid huge hand!" they couldn't stand it any more and left. Now it was only Luke and him in the room. Luke would've gladly left a long time ago, but if he did, he was scared Kirk would set fire to the place while trying to get rid of his "devil hands."

"I'm tired of repeating this over and over again," Luke sighed, taking of his cap and running a hand through his hair, "you're not going to die."

"…what will mother say! And oh my gosh! What about all my jobs! How will they live without me!" Kirk sobbed.

"Please God, take me now," Luke begged, staring desperately at the ceiling.

"Take those words back before it's too late! You don't understand, Luke…it's horrible," Kirk hiccupped, "knowing th-that you're going to die soon."

"Fine then. I take it back, God," Luke looked up at the ceiling again, "take HIM now."

Suddenly the bell on the doors dinged, letting in a whoosh of warm, summer air. Before Luke even looked at the door, he knew who it was. He somehow always knew…

"COFFEE! NOW!"

Luke smiled, and like all the other times he saw her, he felt his eyes automatically light up and all his worries slowly slip away.

"Don't even argue with me today, 'cause I'm in a serio - hey, what's wrong with Kirk?" Lorelai frowned, poking at a sobbing Kirk, his face buried in his arms.

"Just don't ask," Luke replied, shaking his head and sliding an empty cup over to her.

"Umm…Luke? Just in case you didn't notice, there's nothing inside."

"That's 'cause there's no more coffee."

Lorelai's jaw dropped open.

"You're joking right?"

Luke raised an eyebrow, "You think that I'll joke about an insane woman's only cure in life?"

"Oh gosh! Don't joke, Luke! You can't be serious! I NEED coffee to survive! It's not an option, it's a REQUIREMENT! It's what keeps me sane and happy! Without it, I'm just an empty shell with no energy and life! That stuff gets me to wake up in the morning and fuels the fast-pace speaking that you're hearing right now!" Lorelai suddenly took a deep breath and fanned herself, "is it getting really hot in here or is it just me? Oh gosh, Luke, I think that I'm not breathing…I think I'm dieing! AH! Carry me to Weston's before it's too late!"

"Weston's is closed right now, just in case you didn't notice, it's 9 pm."

"CLOSED! I'm seriously going to die!" Lorelai pretended to moan in pain and slumped onto the counter, her wavy dark hair hiding her face. Luke chuckled inwardly, not surprised at how dramatic she was being.

"You're dieing too?" Kirk suddenly said, straightening up from his old position, "In that case, since you're going to die first, I want that disturbing monkey lamp of yours…"

Lorelai looked up just long enough to send Kirk a dirty look, before slumping back down.

"Lorelai?" Kirk suddenly whispered, poking her arm. No response. He continued poking. "Lorelai?" Still no response. Continued poking.

"Argh! Why is it so hard to die around here!" Lorelai growled, "Seriously! If there was a specially trained dog here, from those special dog training schools, the only thing they wouldn't be able to do is play dead! They'll be able to fetch and all that other stuff, but no play dead! Why? Because people just won't leave you alone to sulk for two seconds before poking you continuously just because they want a monkey lamp! Which you're so not getting by the way, Kirk, 'cause if anybody deserves that lamp, I think Sookie does."

"Actually, I was just wondering, since we're both dieing and all, you want to have a funeral together?"

Lorelai gave him a look of disbelief.

"Is that a yes or no?" Kirk asked seriously, "because if it's yes, then I need to be making up plans and - "

"You know what, Kirk, how about you make me up a proposal and then we'll see?" Lorelai said dryly, "then we can decide what type of wood we'll use for our coffins and whether or not we want fresh clothes for the big day."

"That's a great idea, Lorelai!" Kirk exclaimed, looking delighted, "Well, I'm off then, Luke, I need to ask my mother whether I can use the computer to type up this proposal."

"You do that now," Luke mumbled, as Kirk sped out the door, "and leave your insanity back at home before you come back." Luke turned to look back at Lorelai, to find her slumped against the counter again, looking sadly at her empty coffee cup.

"I bet you're lonely, aren't you, Lawrence?" she said to the orange cup, "You miss being filled with rich, wonderful, tasty coffee, don't you? It's okay, I share your pain…"

"Hey, Lorelai?"

Lorelai looked up. "What is it, person-that-is-killing-his-most-paying-costumer?"

Luke placed both palms flat against the counter, and leaned closer to Lorelai with a smile. "Number one; you hardly ever pay, so I hardly think that you're my most paying costumer. Number two; if you really are dieing from lack of caffeine, why don't you scurry yourself back home to your never dieing supply of coffee? And number three; if you're going to die, then I think that I should be the one that deserves that stupid monkey lamp of yours."

"Why, Luke! I never knew you as the list-making type of guy!" Lorelai exclaimed with mock shock, straightening up and poking him squarely in the chest.

"There are many things that you don't know about me, Lorelai Gilmore," he replied with a small grin, adjusting the cap on his head. _Please don't tell me you're flirting, Danes._

"Wow, a mysterious man, eh?" the brunette winked, and then that smile came. Not the ha-ha-you're-amusing smile, but the special slow smile that seemed to light up those dazzling clear blue eyes. Luke felt his heart beat faster and his eyes suddenly unable to tear away from her face, _Yep, you were definitely flirting to get a reaction like that, Danes. You keep on going and soon she'll be backing away from you like you're a freak. Remember, we're just friends. Just friends…_

"…uh…so…"

"AHA! I know what you're trying to do!" Lorelai suddenly exclaimed, jumping up.

"Huh?"

"You're trying to distract me from finding out that you're actually hiding a secret stash of coffee somewhere here, by starting a whole new conversation about something that has nothing to do with coffee!"

"What?"

"Oh, don't act coy with me, mister! I can see through you like glass!" Lorelai skipped her way to his side of the counter and began sniffing around.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Sniffing for coffee, like those dogs on those police shows," Lorelai replied with a slight 'duh!' tone in her voice.

"Oh, of course!" Luke said gruffly, rolling his eyes, "it's obviously normal for a grown woman to be trying to smell her way to coffee."

"Wow, Luke," Lorelai said amazed, "that was probably one of the most intelligent things I've ever heard you say."

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?" Luke said with a small smile, leaning on the counter beside her and she watched her poke through everything in the shelves.

"Take it as you like, mister, but I'm finding that coffee somehow or another."

"Looks like someone wants to be Sherlock Holmes' dog tonight."

"For your information, Sherlock Holmes' doesn't have a dog." Lorelai poked at a package of porridge on the counter and wrinkled her nose. Luke had to smile at that. How could someone look so cute while pretending they're a police hound… _NO! Jut friends! Just friends! _Luke forced the smile off his face and turned into a disapproving frown. _That's much better, Danes. Now just play it slow…_

"Ohhh, Luke! You have those small sugar-covered doughnut thingies here!" Lorelai tugged a plastic container from under a stack of macaroni boxes.

"Where did those come from?" frowned Luke, gazing at the old container.

"You're asking me?" she snorted, opening it up, "you're the owner of this diner."

"Jess probably sneaked it in or something…oh geez, you're not going to eat that are you?"

"Hey, want not waste not." She picked one up and was about to plop it in her mouth, when Luke suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"You can't be serious!"

"Luke Danes, I'm as serious as the day I decided to dye my hair pink for my 15th birthday party," Lorelai grinned at the memory, "and let's just say, my mother was less that impressed when she saw how well my hair matched my dress."

"Those could've expired years ago!"

"Now, now, Luke, if it's really true that Jess sneaked them in, then they couldn't have expired years ago, 'cause he wasn't here then. Even if they're expired, I give it eleven months tops."

"They can kill you, Lorelai," Luke warned.

"Then it will all be worth it!"

"Drop the doughnut…" He tried to pry the container from Lorelai's grasp, but she held on fast.

"Never!"

"Lorelai…" Luke warned.

"Look at this sweet filled, sugary goodness, Luke! How can you resist?"

"Some people think crack is good for them too, and look what happened to them," Luke grunted.

"Hey! You can't compare this to a drug!"

"They'll both kill you, that's enough of a similarity for me."

"Well, that just shows what you know," Lorelai said, sticking out her tongue in attempt to lick the doughnut, but Luke's firm grasp on her wrist made it impossible to bring her arm closer. "Look, if no one took chances, then we wouldn't have all the great things we have today! Did Einstein give up when people said he was crazy? Did Da Vinci stop painting 'cause some people said his paintings were wacky? Did Jessica Alba give up when she knew people like me and Rory were making fun of her acting? Did Lorelai Gilmore give up on escaping from the hell she grew up in when she got pregnant? Did Luke Danes give up on flannel despite Lorelai Gilmore's complaints of his wardrobe? Did - what was my point again?" Lorelai paused in her little speech .

"Oh yah! Let me eat that doughnut!"

"No."

"Oh c'mon! Don't tell me that the little speech I just gave was for nothing!"

"Fine, I won't tell you that. But you're still not eating that doughnut," Luke said, suppressing a grin.

"Why not take a crazy chance! Why not, do a crazy dance! If you lose the moment,  
you might lose a lot! So why not! Why not!" Lorelai suddenly began singing loudly.

"What the hell?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot that you don't listen to music."

"Hey! I listen to music!"

"Then who sang that song, huh?"

"Hilary Duff. So HA!"

"Oh my gosh! You're a Duff fan!"

"What! No!"

"You're in love with her! You're like one of those young teenage boys, having weird fantasies about a young pop star like Hilary Duff!" Lorelai giggled, "Oh wait! Do you have her calendar and everything too? OH! How about her clothesline! Her clothes are, like, so totally phat!"

"Stop," Luke grumbled.

"Ohhh! How about Lindsay Lohan? You think she's hot too?"

"Oh geez…"

"You do? Oh Luke, I never knew you had it in you, two-timing two teenage girls!"

"That's sick, Lorelai."

"Hey, I'm not the one fantasizing about them," shrugged Lorelai, a wide smile spreading across her face.

"I DO NOT fantasize about Hilary Duff and that Lohan girl!"

Lorelai gasped, "and you don't even know one of their names!"

"Oh stop," Luke groaned.

"Aw, it's okay, Lukey! You're a Duff Fan! There's no harm in that," Lorelai cooed, "Do you want a Hilary Duff t-shirt for your birthday, Lukey? Oh, how about a baseball cap with the words I LOVE HILARY on it?"

"Fine! I give up!" Luke growled, letting go of Lorelai's wrists and tugging out a thermos from under the plates on the top shelf.

Lorelai immediately dropped the doughnuts on the counter, and snatched it out of his hands.

"Coffee!" she squealed, hugging onto the thermos tightly, "I've missed you so much!"

Luke quirked up an eyebrow and quickly shoved the container of doughnuts into the garbage can.

He watched as Lorelai slowly twisted off the cap, lifted it up close to her nose and took in a deep breath, with her eyes half-closed, a blissful smile spread across her face. Luke felt his breath get caught in his throat. It was at moment like these that the strange, warm prickling sensation returned, and a strange yet familiar realization hit him. She was _beautiful. _

Luke let his eyes roam freely on Lorelai's face, taking in her flawless skin and raven black hair that curled delicately at the ends. He watched intently as her eyelashes fluttered against her face, and her rose coloured lips curve into a gentle smile. He forgot all about his _15-second rule_, a little rule that he forced himself to follow. Luke had created this rule about two weeks after officially meeting the infamous Lorelai Gilmore. He was only allowed to look directly at Lorelai's face for about 15 seconds, then he'll have to abruptly turn away.

As long as Luke followed that rule, he knew that everything would remain the way it was. Lorelai would stay being the annoying customer and friend, and he'll remain Lorelai's trusty coffee provider. But as time went by, and he got to know her more and more, he found himself constantly slipping. He'll find himself looking at her without meaning to for way longer than 15 seconds. Nowadays, his eyes would just automatically travel to her without him even meaning too; whenever he could sense her presence, whenever he could hear her voice, whenever he could smell her perfume…

And frankly, all of this freaked him out.

Luke had always though of himself as the type of person that could easily fight off temptations. Even as a teenager, he resisted reading those "dirty" books, and going along with his friends to look into the girls' change room. But everything changed when it came to Lorelai….he just couldn't control himself. Her beauty wasn't just from the outside…it radiated out from inside her. Everything she had ever done was imprinted in his mind and it tortured him in his dreams…

"My precioussss…" Lorelai cooed, taking a quick sip, "how I've missed you…" She looked up, all ready for Luke's "that-stuff-will-kill-you" speech, but it didn't come. Luke was staring directly at her, hardly even blinking as if lost in thought. Lorelai looked down at the thermos in her hands, feeling a slight blush rising up her face at his intense gaze. _Oh gosh…why is he looking at me like that…_She shivered slightly. _Doesn't he know what it does to me?_

It seemed like hours went by before Lorelai decided to do something. _He can't just stare at me like that! It's not fair! I can't even stare back because he's so lost in his stupid thoughts that he wouldn't notice it. And everyone knows that it's no fun to stare at somebody unless they notice it and start squirming!_

"Ya know, it's pretty rude to start a staring contest with me before even announcing it," Lorelai said loudly, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh…um…sorry," Luke cleared his throat, and adjusted his cap nervously. _Argh! Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Luke cursed himself silently.

"Oh crap! What time is it?" she suddenly exclaimed.

"Don't you have a watch?" Luke pointed at the fashionable watch around her wrist.

"Yah, but I can never read it," she shrugged.

"Then why do you wear it?"

"'Cause it's pwetty!"

"But it doesn't actually tell you the time."

"Yah…so?"

"So it's useless!"

"And your point would be…?"

"Oh never mind…" Luke glanced down at his watch, "it's 9:46."

"Oh shoot! I got to go!" She gathered up her stuff and finished off the coffee in record time.

"You don't have to," Luke said as she took out her wallet, "police hounds get to eat free here." Lorelai smiled and rushed towards the door. She paused halfway out the door, turned around and barked playfully at him. Then she was gone.

With his last customer gone, Luke began putting up the chairs and wiping the counter. The whole time, he kept replaying the scene with Lorelai again and again, wondering whether she noticed anything. But of course, she didn't…she never did…

------------------

"Okay, before we go in, let's go over the basic laws of survival in the Gilmore household again."

"Mom - "

"Remember, you have the right to remain silent, but anything you say will be used against you."

"Mom - "

"And the signals! When one of us is in serious trouble to get out of the room because a problem arises, that person will proceed to say that she has to go to the bathroom. The other is then obligated to accompany her because as everybody knows, girls must go to the washroom in pairs."

"Mom - "

"Oh! Most importantly, watch the grandma's expressions. If Emily starts giving you _the eye_, then you know you must stop giving the tiny potatoes voices."

"Grandmas has never given me _the eye_ before," Rory said, leaning against the car.

"Well, then consider yourself lucky," Lorelai started talking with a low voice, her eyes narrowed, "the eye is probably the most dangerous manoeuvre of them all. The devil-like mark it can leave on you will spread through your body like fire, burning all the remains of your freedom and individuality out of you."

Rory faked a gasp, "Is there any way to cure yourself of this curse?"

"Yes…but you must go through a perilous journey of hardships, pain, and diapers! To escape this horrible fate, you must get yourself pregnant and run away with only the clothes on your back as support…"

"Lorelai Gilmore!"

Lorelai winced as she heard the familiar voice behind her, "Please tell me that's not your grandmother," she whispered to Rory.

"Hi grandma!" Rory greeted over Lorelai's shoulder.

"Good evening, Rory," she turned immediately to Lorelai, "Don't you find it a bit chilly out here, Lorelai?"

Lorelai sighed, "Yes, mother."

"Then, may I ask why you two are just standing out here?"

"Let me guess, if I said you couldn't ask, you're just going to ask anyway right?"

"What?"

"Nothing," Lorelai said, turning around and headed for the door, "I'm going right in."

"Good," Emily nodded, ushering Rory inside too, "you can catch all sorts of colds out here, and especially with all the junk you two eat…"

After giving their coats to the maid, Lorelai headed straight towards to where the alcohol was. _Boy, do I need a drink._ She stopped immediately when she found a man she didn't know sitting on the armchair.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed, bumping into her mother.

"Oh my gosh, Rory! A Nazis!"

"What? Really?" Rory peeked out from behind Lorelai.

"Hurry! Run to the panic room," she hissed, "Here's the code, 1-1-1 - "

"Lorelai! It's awfully rude to just stand there and stare at a guest!"

"Yes, mother," the brunette sighed, pulling Rory with her, and sitting down on an available seat across from "the Nazis." He had ruffled brown hair, and a strong handsome face. His tux was neat and tidy, emphasizing his lean, but strong build.

"Hello," she greeted with a smile, and reaching out her hand for him to shake, "I'm Lorelai, Emily's infamous daughter. You know, the one that she hardly mentions because of the shame."

"Wilber Conner," he smiled, surprising Lorelai by taking her hand and lightly brushing his lips against her knuckles, "glad to have met you, Lorelai." The brunette flushed, tugging her hand out of his grasp and nervously brushing her hair back. Rory watched this whole exchange, trying to hold in a giggle.

"And…um…this is Rory, my daughter," Lorelai motioned towards the twenty-year old, creeped out by the way he was gazing at her, "Rory, say hi to the nice man."

"Uh…Hi nice man."

"Thata girl," she laughed nervously. _Oh gosh, I swear if he doesn't stop looking at me like that, I'll get a rock and whip it at him. Of course, my aiming isn't that great, but I'll at least get an eye or something. Ohhh! Or maybe I'll hire some professional baseball player just to do it. Mental note: must ask Luke who's a really good baseball player to hire for the job._

"Wilber's about the same age as you Lorelai," Emily suddenly said, interrupting Lorelai's thoughts, "and he's a wonderful businessman."

"I just do my best," Wilber said.

"Oh, stop being modest!" Wilber's smile widened, giving Lorelai and Rory a less than wonderful view of his teeth.

"Oh grandma, what big teeth you have," she muttered underneath her breath. Rory heard and giggled.

"Did you tell a joke, Lorelai?" Emily asked pleasantly, silently sending her a death glare.

"No, mom, but if you want to hear one, I got a hilarious one involving a squirrel, a wolf and a vertically challenged bear."

"So, Wilber, what do you think of my girls?" Emily turned to the man.

"They're wonderful," he replied, glancing over at Lorelai, "they're both beautiful and very witty."

"Once you get to know them better, you'll see that they have those two traits plus many, many more."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. _Why don't you make it more obvious, mom, and just sell me out to the highest bidder._

"Yah, especially my imitations. I do a killer Jack Sparrow impression," Lorelai pretended to sway as if drunk and started singing, "... drink up me hearties, yo ho.."

"Lorelai!" Emily hissed, "We have guests!"

"Don't worry, Emily, I find that quite intriguing," Wilber smiled widely again, his long canine teeth glinting dangerously at her. Lorelai chose to ignore that.

"All my singing has reminded me of something. Where are our drinks? I'm shocked that you haven't offered us yet, especially since we have guests!"

Emily sighed, "What would you want to drink, Lorelai?"

"The usual."

"Rory?"

"A pop please."

"Wilber?"

"Same as Lorelai, I'm sure whatever she's drinking is sure to be wonderful," he replied, sending Lorelai a wink. The brunette held back a look of disgust.

"Rory," she whispered to her daughter, "collapse."

"What?"

"Collapse," she whispered louder.

"What?"

"Fall onto the floor, with your eyes rolling to the top of your head and moan loudly. Come to think of it, go even further and throw up!"

"Mom! I can't just throw up!"

"Of course you can," Lorelai rolled her eyes, "has T.V taught you nothing? Stick your finger down your throat like one of those depressed young teens."

"No!"

"Why you so mean to mama?"

"I'll ruin my dress!"

"Don't worry about that, it's mine anyway."

"No it isn't!"

"What happened to what's mine is yours, and what's yours is mine?" Lorelai whispered back with mock hurt.

"Yale has changed me."

"Is there something that you would like to share, girls?" Emily interrupted, "it's very rude to be sharing secrets when there's company." Lorelai straightened up, ignoring the man's amused smile.

"Just girl talk. You know, the _talk_ every women has to go through…"

"Anyway, my family is hosting a charitable ball next week," Wilber took a sip from his glass, "we're raising money to build up an old church again. My parents and I would love it if you could all come."

"That's sounds absolutely wonderful, Wilber!" Emily praised, "Charitable events are just terrific. Don't you agree, Lorelai?"

Wilber flashed her a smile, and flicked the bangs away from his forehead in a very movie-like way.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Oh sure, mother, they're wonderful. Especially the ones I've went to when I was younger."

"Oh my, why must you bring that up again?"

"What?" Rory questioned, looking at her mother.

"I was TEN! It scarred me for life!"

"Don't exaggerate, Lorelai! It wasn't that bad…"

"You criticized my clothing in front of everybody!"

"It was inappropriate to wear something like that at such a formal affair…"

"…everybody was staring!"

"….it wasn't that bad…"

"…we were like the main show of the evening! You should've seen those people! If you hadn't dragged me out right after, you would've seen them applauding and yelling for an encore."

"Now you're just exaggerating…"

"You said that I dressed like a hoe!"

"Grandma!" Rory giggled.

"Lorelai Gilmore!" Emily exclaimed in shock, glancing at their guest.

"…I had on a tank-top and skirt, that didn't deserve to be called a hoe!" Lorelai kept on going, in full ranting mode.

"Stop saying that word!" Emily hissed

"Oh, what word? You mean HOE? Santa Claus says HOE HOE HOE!"

"Your makeup! You looked like you were all ready to round up some people off the street and into your bed!"

"…so my makeup was a _bit_ overdone. You didn't have to yell at me like that!"

"A bit over done!" Emily screeched. Rory scratched her head and smiled apologetically at Wilber, but she was surprised to find him smiling. _Oh gosh…he's enjoying this?_

Truth be told, Wilber had never met a women quite like Lorelai. Sure, he's met a lot of beautiful and exotic women that were 100 times sexier than the tall brunette, but there's was something about her personality and her vibe that attracted her to Wilber. And most surprising of all, she didn't _want_ him, which was the weirdest thing. As he watched Lorelai's cheeks flush and eyes blaze in anger, he knew that no matter what, he _had_ to have her.

"I can't believe you're making me fight with you when we have guests! You're unbelievable!"

"HA! I'm unbelievable? Who's the one that threw out Mr. Pepperinkle?" Lorelai sniffed, "I was at camp for a WEEK, and then he's gone!"

"He was filthy! And unsanitary! I can't - " Emily started, when a timid voice interrupted her.

"Um….Mrs. Gilmore?"

"What!" she practically screamed.

"Dinner's ready," the maid squeaked, practically running out of the room. Rory and Lorelai almost laughed out loud as she almost tripped on the carpet.

"Unbelievable," Emily hissed, putting on a smile as she turned to Wilber, "sorry about that, my daughter can be really crude at times."

Lorelai opened up her mouth her protest, but Rory nudged her with her elbow and Lorelai closed her mouth with a scowl. As they made their way to the table, Lorelai suddenly felt a hand on the small of her back. She turned her head around to find herself inches away from Wilber's face.

"You know that fundraiser I was talking about?" he murmured, so that only she could hear, "you want to go with me?"

"Fundraiser? Sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about," Lorelai laughed nervously, trying to play dumb.

"Oh? Then I guess I should send you an invitation to refresh your memory a bit."

"Well, 'course that would be a good idea. But you know, it might get lost in all the…um…invites all the other men in my life are sending to me," Lorelai stuttered a bit, "you know, all the _other_ men in my life that are so totally crazy about me."

"Well, then you'll just have to promise me to give me a chance," he smiled widely again, and Lorelai couldn't help but stare at his teeth.

"Um…yah. Wow, you sure you wouldn't be whooshing around in the night instead?."

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind…I was just - " Lorelai started, getting weird images of Wilber sinking his teeth into her neck.

"Mom?"

Lorelai let out a sigh of relief as she heard Rory calling her name.

"Well, I gotta go Wilber," she said, backing away from him and making her way to the table as fast she could, "my kid's calling me, and you never know, she might be in serious trouble."

"Serious trouble with Emily?"

"Yah, the maids could've…erm…wanted to murder my mother but accidentally got Rory 'cause she…um…looks so much like her. Then my mother, being the person she is, will threaten to fire them, which will get them even angrier. They'll stage a whole Hostage situation."

Wilber just smiled again. _Oh, I swear if he doesn't stop doing that, I swear I'm going to get some holy water and spray it at him. _

"You know, Hostage…as in the movie starring Bruce Willis," Lorelai continued to babble, edging her way to the dining room, "'course in the movie, they take kidnap the whole family and everything, so hell, if we don't get into that room sooner or later, then we'll end up having Bruce Willis come over here to rescue us. And well, it would be cool to meet Bruce Willis, but if he gets all 'I'm calling the police on you because you look like my pregnant wife Juliet Roberts but is actually Tess, than that's the final straw!" She laughed nervously. _Stop babbling, Lorelai Gilmore! Just scurry your cute little butt over to the dinning room and then that'll be the end of this embarrassment._

His eyes bore into hers, and she could swear that he had some vampire powers that made her unable to stop talking.

"You know, Tess. The one from Ocean's Eleven and the sequel Ocean's Twelve? You can't tell me you never watched the Ocean's insert-numeral-here movies! What's up with this whole twelve thing anyway? Heck, next thing you know, they'll make a thirteen then they'll be no stopping the Ocean Empire!"

"MOM!" Rory shouted from the dining room again, followed by a muffled 'shhh, let them have their moment' from Emily.

"Well, my kid's calling me again! So talk to you later…umm…at the table." She finally escaped from his grasp and let out a deep breath. This was going to be a _long_ night.

-------------------------

"Ten," Rory finally replied, as they stepped out of the Gilmore home.

"HA! Ten? Are you joking? Apparently, Yale has taught you nothing."

"Fifteen?" she offered.

"It's on this sad day that I realized my own daughter has no knowledge whatsoever of her own grandmother."

"Oh you can't tell me that it's twenty."

"A bit more…"

"Twenty two?"

"Hotter…"

"Twenty-five?"

"Babe, you're burning!"

"Twenty-six!"

"…and the firefighters save you from getting burned…"

"So it's not twenty-five and it's not twenty-six…"

"Uhuh."

"And I was burning when I was at twenty-five, but all of sudden frozen at twenty-six?"

"Uhuh."

"How is that possible? You make no sense. I give up."

"What happened to the daughter I once knew and loved," Lorelai pointed an accusing finger at her, "you've changed! You're no longer the girl I raised. The determination! The spark! Where has it all gone!"

"Oh mom, just tell me."

"Well, if you're that interested…"

"I am!"

"…'cause we can always watch a movie before I tell you…"

"Tell me!"

"…preferably Willy Wonka again, the whole chocolate factory owner thing is too hot to be true…"

"Mom!"

"…hmm…remind me to find and marry a chocolate factory ASAP…"

"Mom!"

"…but then again, no one can quite be exactly like the infamous Willy Wonka…"

"That's it! You're not getting your Willy Wonka DVD back."

"Noooo! Wait a second…" Lorelai frowned, "we don't have a Willy Wonka DVD."

"Remember the deluxe addition of the new Charlie and the Chocolate Factory DVD set we saw at the mall last week?"

"Yah! The one starring Johnny Depp…mmm…Johnny Depp and chocolate mix well together. Although I hate the new Oompa-Loompas," Lorelai crinkled her nose in distaste, "they sing great songs, but they all look exactly the same, even the women! And what's the fun in that?"

"Well…guess what your birthday present is."

"Ooooh! A pony!"

"No…but something just as great! Willy Wonka in all his chocolate-ful glory!"

"Me like!" Lorelai squealed, "when am I getting it?"

"Well, I don't know…"

"Rory…" the mother warned, wagging a finger at her, "don't you tempt mama to lock ya in ya room again."

"You'll get it quicker, if you tell me the answer."

"Huh? What answer?" Lorelai said, pulling a puzzled look.

"Mom!"

"Fine, fine…only because I respect that amazing chocolatier…25.5."

"Grandma has tried to pair you up with 25.5 men in your life?"

"Yep, not including the vampire dude back in there."

"25.5," Rory repeated.

"Uhuh."

"You do know that .5 means half."

"Uhuh."

"And you know that it's not possible to meet half a man unless _Jason_ got to him before grandma did."

"Now, my beloved daughter, that's a story for another day."

"Well, I'm looking forward to it, mother dearest."

"Wow…"

"What?"

"You know what I just realized?"

"That you have an incredibly cute daughter?"

"I knew that a long time ago, after all, you take after me," Lorelai said, waving it off, "we've been standing out here for at least fifteen minutes, and yet we feel no chill."

"Oh gosh! Do you think _he_ bit us?" Rory exclaimed in mock shock.

"Holy crap! What if he did! Now we're vampires like him! No wonder I'm not cold at all!" Lorelai gasped.

"Now, maybe you'll _have_ to marry him and become his bride - "

"Rory!"

"What? Hasn't he captured you with his charming wit, incredible intellect and dashing good looks yet?" Rory teased.

Lorelai snorted. "Well you know me, I love men that have teeth that would make Dracula jealous."

"Imagine the children!" Rory giggled.

"Rory! Don't even go there!" Lorelai shivered, "that guy creeps me out. Now, let's get out of here before his band of bats swoops out and tries to kill us." She swung open the car door and stepped in.

"Aw, what don't we wait for him here, mom? So you can accept his invitation to that party…" Rory laughed, getting inside the car too.

"Hmm…I wonder what's the best way to push my daughter out of the car while driving down a highway…"

"But they again, there's no way for Luke to fight him off for you when he tries to attack you, unless he turns into a werewolf like Van Helsing…"

"Rory! For the hundredth time, Luke doesn't have a thing for me!"

"He does too, mom, the whole town knows it," Rory teased, "anyway, what's so bad about Luke? He makes great coffee, remember?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, as she drove off onto the road. But secretly, her mind was processing that new idea. _Luke wasn't all that bad. He's sweet, witty, and not that bad looking either. She liked spending time with him. He's reliable, and funny…and her best friend…_

Lorelai sighed and didn't say anything, lost in her thoughts.

"But you're more into the mystical creature type right, mom?" Rory said, noticing how quiet her mother was. Lorelai turned to her daughter and smiled.

"Yah, I'm trying to lure myself an elf," she winked, earning a laugh from her daughter.

---------------------

A couple of miles away, in a room above a diner, a man suddenly bolted up and sneezed.

He rubbed his nose and sneezed again.

"Oh geez…" Luke muttered before slumping back into bed.

* * *

**REVIEWS! PLEASE! If you have the time to read through this whole thing, then you can afford to lose a minute of your life to review. Tell me what you think, compliments, flames, ideas, quotes, stuff about weather…ANYTHING! I love all and will accept all! Reviews rock! **

**Lots of Love,**

**From the one who has brought you at least a couple of minutes of entertainment,**

**Signed from the desk of one who expects reviews,**

**Lover of Gilmore Girls,**

**One who's obsessed by Willa Wonka,**

**Your one and only, **

**Beloved,**

**ChocolateHore**


	2. “Not Ted Willis, but BRUCE Willis!”

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, do you seriously think that I'll be sitting here and writing fan fiction?**

**Summary: Set before Luke and Lorelai get together. When a creepy guy goes after Lorelai, will Luke be the one to save her? Or is she destined to date a guy worthy of becoming Dracula's successor? Has nothing to do with _real_ vampires or an alternate reality and etc. Java Junkie. **

**Note: No specific time period, but Rory is already at Yale.**

**Thanks to EVERYONE that reviewed! Flying kisses to all of you! And for those who find such intimacy disgusting: COOKIES FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED! Those reviews just made my day! - Special shout outs to those who gave me such a looooong reviews, like epona9009. You rock! Keep those reviews coming! **

**Anyway, I'll say more at the end of this chapter. I could say it here, but them I'll be prolonging your reading time, and I'm not that evil. So here it is:**

**Chapter 2 - "Not Ted Willis, but BRUCE Willis!"**

"You have no idea how hurt I was, Luke. I mean, I totally trusted him, and with the investment I placed," Lorelai shook her head sadly, "I lost everything. Now, I don't know who I can trust. How could he betray me like that?"  
Luke rolled his eyes.

"I mean seriously, he took everything I owned, including my self-esteem. I couldn't even kill him to get revenge, 'cause then I'll end up in jail and in one of those electric chairs," she shivered, "oh god…imagine the damage it can do to my hair…"

"Are we still talking about the same thing?" he said gruffly, refilling her coffee.

"Of course! Pay attention, Luke! When a friend is asking for you to lend an ear to listen to her problems, the least you can do is pretend to listen."

"Oh I'm pretending alright…"

"Lukeeee," she whined.

"With how much you've been borrowing this ear, I should make you pay for rent."

Lorelai faked a shocked gasp. "I thought that of all people, you wouldn't be one of those people that worshipped money and willingly gave up friendship just to obtain it!"

"Oh geez, Lorelai. You lost at Monopoly, it's not that big of a deal."

"Well, obviously you haven't been listening, Luke Danes. It's more the principle of the matter."

"Andrew wouldn't loan you money when you lost all yours buying that stupid lot. It's just a game, Lorelai."

"Just a game. HA! Just a game." Lorelai repeated, turning to the guy beside her, "did you hear this guy? Just a game. HA!"

"Um…"

"You don't have to answer her," Luke told the man, "she's insane. We're taking her back to the insanity ward anytime now."

"Monopoly isn't _just _a game. It shows us what the 'trustworthy' people in our lives would really do when something goes wrong! Now I know that if I'm ever in financial trouble because I bought Vermonti Avenue, I can't trust Andrew to help me! No siree! He'll just ignore me and laugh, as he watches me go directly to jail! Do not pass GO, do not collect $200." She turned to the man beside her, "Don't you agree with me, mister?"

"Um…"

"Don't even bother answering her," Luke warned, handing the man his food. He looked up briefly as the bell hanging above the door rang, and nodded as Rory came in.

"Sludge of death?"

"Yep," Rory nodded, slipping into the seat beside her mother, noticing the pouty look her mother had on, "She still bummed about the monopoly thing?"

"Uhuh."

"The deceit! All this time, me and Andrew's relationship has been built on lies! I can't believe this!"

Rory rolled her eyes, "You aren't allowed to loan money to all players in Monopoly anyway, mom."

"How do you know?" Lorelai sniffed.

"Uh…unlike some people, I actually read the rule books, instead of making up rules to board games."

"Hey! I thought my rule on singing a song from the Sound of Music every time you rolled a three, was a good idea!"

"Yah, and I'm sure that everybody appreciated it when you knocked all the game pieces down while you started dancing and singing around."

"Songs from the Sound of Music are too festive and happy-go-lucky to not be danced to," Lorelai explained.

"Well, as long as you have a logical explanation…"

"So, what you up to today, kid? Plans to take over the world? Dominate all human kind…?"

"Going back to school, the holidays are almost up and I'm going to start preparing," Rory replied, taking a sip of coffee before sliding out of her seat.

Lorelai shook her head sadly, "You've learned nothing from me."

"Bye, mom," Rory gave her a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek, "And try not to stalk and murder Andrew without me."

"I'll try, but I have no guarantees. And remember, if you're going to do anything extremely dangerous and stupid, call mommy. She wants to come along too."

"Well, I don't know. Bringing you along might ruin my rep," Rory laughed, giving her one last hug, "I'll see you on Friday night?"

"If I'm not in jail," Lorelai said seriously, "Bye, hun!"

"Bye mom!" Rory said with a last wave before leaving. Lorelai sighed, took a sip of coffee, and turned over to the man on the other side of her. She eyed the pancakes lying on his plate.

"Is that good?" she asked.

"Um…yah…"

"Oh goodie! 'Cause from my angle, it looked delicious. But you never know, just because something looks good, doesn't mean it _tastes_ good. I learned that the hard way."

"I see…."

"Luke!" Lorelai suddenly yelled, "I want pancakes!"

Not hearing an answer, Lorelai frowned and turned around on her stool to look around the diner. "Hey, where's Luke?" She asked out loud.

"He's outside with some chick," Patty said, beckoning for her to come over. Frowning, Lorelai got closer, and saw Luke with a pretty redhead.

"Who's she?" Lorelai asked, her frown deepening every second.

"I don't know, honey, but she sure is pretty," Patty said, wiggling her eyebrows, "Luke's new girlfriend maybe?"

Lorelai's eyes flared and she bit her lip as she saw Luke laugh at something the women said. _Girlfriend? Luke had a new girlfriend?_

"Ooooh, they look very cute together, don't they? Imagine their children! Blue eyes and flowing red hair," Patty went on, watching the mix of emotions that swam across the brunette's face.

"She's like a twig though, and what's with the green sparkly plants and freakishly long red hair? Who does she think she is? Ariel?" Lorelai breathed deeply, and almost choked when Luke leaned over and hugged her. _He never hugged me like that…he never smiles like that when he sees me either…_

"Is somebody jealous?" Patty grinned.

"What? Jealous? Me? HA! Noooo, 'course not!" Lorelai forced a laugh, "I'm just mad Luke didn't tell me…"

"You can lie to me, honey, but you can't lie to yourself."

Lorelai opened her mouth to protest, but found she couldn't think of a comeback. _Am I jealous? No! Of course not! Lorelai Gilmore doesn't get jealous. Yes, that's right. Now just repeat that a couple hundred times…Lorelai Gilmore doesn't get jealous. Lorelai Gilmore doesn't get jealous. Lorelai Gilmore doesn't get jealous…why is he still out there with her…NO! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Lorelai Gilmore doesn't get jealous, Lorelai Gilmore doesn't get jealous…_

Lorelai snapped out of her thoughts what she saw Luke waving goodbye to the mermaid-wannabe, and head back into the diner. She quickly slid back into her seat and took a huge gulp of coffee.

"Oh crap!" She jumped up and fanned her tongue. "Ahh! Hot! Hot!"

"What the hell are you doing?" a gruff voice said from behind her. Lorelai rolled her eyes and turned to look at Luke.

"The newest dance craze," she said sarcastically, "what do you think I'm doing? I burned my tongue."

"From what?"

"The sludge of death."

"The coffee?"

"Nooooo, the poison you leave lying on your counter."

"What?"

"YES! I burned my tongue with the coffee!"

"Then why didn't you just say so?" Luke frowned, clearly confused.

"It's called sarcasm, something that you've used countless times before, Mr. Danes." It came out much harsher than she intended it to.

"Sorry then," Luke said, taken back, "You okay?"

"Yah," Lorelai mumbled, taking another sip of coffee.

"You sure? Because you don't look okay."

"Well thanks, that's a great pickup line, of course I'll marry you."

"I didn't mean it like that, Lorelai, you know that," Luke leaned in closer to her and said quietly, "You know, if there's anything wrong, you can always tell me."

For some reason, Luke's genuine concern and kind tone, only flared up Lorelai's anger.

"Really? Well, there IS something wrong!" Lorelai said loudly, standing up, "In a proper establishment such as this, I expect that when I want to order something, someone will be there to take my order and serve me my food! But noooooo, there's no one here to write my request down. Why? Because the owner of this stupid diner is outside flirting with some redhead instead of doing his job like he's suppose to!"

"What? I wasn't - "

"When people sit down in this diner, have money to pay and are hungry, they expect to be able to eat! Why open the doors for business when you're not actually going to do your job?" Lorelai voice got louder and louder with every word.

"Now wait a minute - "

"…At least inform people when you're going to go and make-out with some girl! Because at least then, us customers will know when to leave so they can go to another place to eat. Now, we're not only starving, but we're also wasting our valuable time!"

"I wasn't making out with a girl!" Luke protested, starting to get angry. _Why the hell was she being like this?_

"Fine! Declaring your love then! Accurate enough for you?"

"Who…"

"That Ariel look alike! The one you were all giggly and lovey-dovey over!"

"Sarah?"

"YES! Whatever her name is! Because you two _lovebirds_ were acting so Romeo and Juliet, I didn't get my pancakes!" Lorelai shouted, "I wanted pancakes! You should - "

"That was my damn cousin, Lorelai!" Luke bellowed, slamming his fist on the counter, "So for god's sake, shut up and listen!"

By that time, everybody in the entire diner was dead quiet and listening to their "conversation." Lorelai's jaw dropped open.

"Your cousin?" she repeated.

"Yes! She was in town doing something and since we haven't seen each other in ages, she decided to come see me!" Luke growled, "Sorry if reuniting with a family member got in the way of you getting pancakes!"

Lorelai winced, feeling horribly stupid. _Witty remark! This is the time for a witty remark! _

"Well, you sure you're not into your cousin?" Lorelai winced again. _Stupid remark! Stupid remark!_

Luke looked at her in disbelief, "You can't be serious! You start yelling at me like I murdered your parents…"

"I won't be too upset about that…"

"…and took your whole entire coffee supply or something - "

It was at that moment that her cell phone chose to ring. Lorelai took it out of her purse and smiled weakly at Luke.

"Sorry, but I got to take this. It's Michel and I told him to call me if there's anything…"

"OUT!"

Lorelai snapped open her cell phone and quickly dashed out of the diner. Just before the door closed, she heard Luke bark, "What the hell are you looking at? EAT! Or do all of you have complaints too!"

_Argh! You're an idiot Lorelai! Now he's all peeved and everything. Oh gosh…what if he get so mad that he won't let me come in and won't serve me coffee! Ahh! Then who am I going to go to for my little drug? Weston's? But the coffee is so much better at Luke's…ARGH! I'm such an idiot! Why did I do that though? Am I really jealous…? But I couldn't be! He's just a friend! A nice, supportive, very good-looking friend…but that doesn't mean I like him! Maybe I'm just addicted to pancakes and my hunger just got me going all crazy…Yah, that's it…hmm…by the way, I still didn't get my pancakes…_

"Lorelai! Hello! You talk to me now! I know you're there!" a French-accented voice exclaimed from her phone, shaking Lorelai from her thoughts.

"I'm not hot for him, I'm hot for pancakes!" she exclaimed without thinking.

"Well, that's good to know. But oh, wait…I don't really care," Michel said dryly.

"Nice to see that you're your cheery old self."

"You have a package."

"Then sign for it."

"I can't."

"Then do the hokey-pokey and spin yourself around…"

"Lorelai…" Michel warned.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"The stupid guys won't let me!" Michel exclaimed irritably, "I told them over and over that you won't be here till later, but them stupid muscle men don't listen!"

"Hey! Orders are orders!" Lorelai heard someone in the background yell.

"Well, if orders told you to dance around like a ditzy cheerleader, would you?" Michel yelled away from the phone, and then returning back to Lorelai, "Imbeciles. Every single one of them has brains the size of peas."

"A perfect match for you then, huh?"

"What?"

"Never mind," Lorelai said quickly, "I'll come over as fast as I can."

"Lorelai, come now!"

"I just said I was going to," Lorelai said innocently.

"Yes, I know, I heard," Michel said, "but your '_I'm-coming-here_' usually means '_I'm- going-to-grab-a-doughnut-do-some-errands-and-then-drive-around-the-tow-doing-God-knows-what-just-to-annoy-Michel_'!_" _

"Wow, boy do you know me well. Have you been stalking me?"

"Lorelai! God help me, if you don't get here in less than 15 minutes, I will single-handedly murder those two idiotic muscle men…"

"You have fun doing that now."

"…and then, I'll pour all your coffee down the sink…"

"No!" Lorelai gasped into the phone.

"…but I'll do it slowly, so when you rush into the kitchen, you'll watch the last bits of your precious coffee disappear without being able to do anything!"

"You're evil!"

"Fifteen minutes, Lorelai," Michel warned, before hanging up.

Lorelai closed her phone and looked longingly back into the diner, watching as the diner man grumpily shouted at someone for wanting mayonnaise on their burger.

"If you want mayonnaise, then you pay extra! Mayonnaise costs money too!"

Then with one last sigh, she walked towards her jeep. _I'll apologize later, when's he's less angry…_

----------------------------------------

"I'm here, I'm here," Lorelai exclaimed, walking up the steps to the Inn, "So where's the - OH MY GOD!" Lorelai froze at the entrance of the Dragonfly Inn, eyes wide and jaw dropped open.

"Yes, I know," Michel said, rolling his eyes, "that thing has been staring at me all morning long, along with those two cheerleading body guards."

"Hey! Just because we'll be willing to follow orders like that if needed, doesn't mean we're actually cheerleaders," one of the men said, then he turned and nodded at Lorelai, "I presume you're Ms. Gilmore.

"Um…yes," Lorelai blinked, looking at the two tux-clad men in front of her and most importantly, a huge cardboard cutout of Bruce Willis they were standing in front of. "Excuse me, but who sent thi - oh gosh," Lorelai said smacking her forehead, "I should've known."

"Known what?" Michel frowned.

"That's Bruce Willis," Lorelai stated, pointing at the life-size cut out.

"Well, I know that. Despite what you and Sookie think, my whole life doesn't only revolve around dogs, you know…"

"Oh shush Michel, we all know it does. But that's not the point," Lorelai said, "THAT'S Bruce Willis."

"Yes, you have established that."

"It's BRUCE Willis," Lorelai repeated, emphasizing the Bruce, "Not Ted Willis, but BRUCE Willis."

"Is it just me, or is she repeating herself?" Michel said impatiently, "Get to the point, Lorelai."

"It's Bruce Willis from Hostage."

"…"

"From Hostage, you know, the movie - "

"I know the movie! But what is this suppose to mean?"

"Oh never mind," Lorelai said, waving it off, "you won't get it anyway."

"But I - " Michel stopped himself in mid-sentence and sighed, "another useless morning. My, what a wonderful life I have." He turned and headed for the kitchen.

"Ms. Gilmore?" one of the men said, tapping her shoulder.

"Just call me Lorelai," she said, taking the clipboard from his hands and signing the paper, "you can go now. I'll take that…_thing._"

"We can't leave, Ms. Gilmore, we've been hired for the day."

"What?"

"Mr. Wilber Conner has hired us to protect you for the day."

"Wilber Conner," she growled under her breath.

"And he requested that we give you this letter," the other body guard added, handing her an envelop. Lorelai impatiently opened the note and read:

_Lorelai,_

_It's been at least two weeks since I've seen you, and I must say that without your presence, life is very dull. I miss you incredibly. I can still remember the dress you wore, and the tone of your voice in our lengthy conversations. I'm disappointed that you haven't accepted my invitation yet, but I'm sure my little gift will encourage you to say yes. These two bodyguards have been hired for the day to serve, and protect you. I don't want my dance partner to turn into a Hostage before the day of the party._

_Wilber Conner_

Lorelai reread the letter again. Lengthy conversations? What lengthy conversations? If he was talking about her little rant that day, it was more of her talking away like a maniac.

"Long-teeth fool," Lorelai mumbled frustrated, and tearing up the note, "oh no! I just shouldn't have done that!"

"Yah," one of the bodyguards said, nodding, "love notes should always be cherished and remembered."

"No, it's no that…I could've showed it to Rory so both of us could've been grossed out about it."

The two bodyguards remained quiet at that and just glanced at each other.

"Oh well. I'll just have to commit the entire message to memory until I can tell Rory," she said, turning to the two men, "as for you two, you can leave. Take the day off! Go out and hire a hooker or something."

"We can't, Ms. Gilmore. Orders are orders."

"If you don't tell Wilber, and I won't tell Wilber, then who would know?"

"Orders are orders."

Lorelai sighed, "but won't you two want to just relax for the day?"

"No," both said shortly.

"Fine! Stay then!" she said frustrated again, "Do you two have names by any chance, or are they too FBI-ish to be told to others?" Both of them looked exactly the same; from the way they dressed, to the colour of their hair, and even to the colour of the shoelaces on their shoes. The only slight difference was the colour of their eyes.

"Call him X," the blue-eyed one said, pointing at his partner, "and call me Y."

"You can be serious," Lorelai said under her breath, "Fine! Brown eyed guy is X, and blue-eyed guy is Y. I got it, now don't you two have something to do…?"

"Protect you."

"Ok…fine. Are you two going to follow me everywhere?"

"Yes, Ms. Gilmore."

"Am I allowed to go to the kitchen?"

"Yes, Ms. Gilmore."

"How about the washroom?"

"Yes, Ms. Gilmore."

"You're not going to follow me in and watch me as I go though, right?"

"No, Ms. Gilmore."

"Well, that's good. Because if you did, then I'll have to slap you and call the real FBI or something."

"Yes, Ms. Gilmore."

"Any chance for you to just call me Lorelai?"

"No, Ms. Gilmore. We should always address our superiors with the respect they deserve."

"Fine then, have it your way," Lorelai sighed again, admitting defeat. She made her way to the kitchen, trying to ignore the two buffoons following behind.

"Hey Sookie," she said when she entered, spotting her friend immediately.

"Hey Lorelai…who they hell are they?" the chef asked, automatically spotting the two men. They were looking suspiciously around, poking at the pots and pans, and glaring at everyone that walked even a metre radius of Lorelai.

"Dumber and Dumberer," she said dryly, "they're my bodyguards."

"Wow," Sookie said impressed, "how very Queen Elizabeth of you."

"Yah," Lorelai sighed, watching as the two apes checked everywhere for potential bomb areas.

-------------------------

"…and then, they practically killed Taylor when he tried to tap my shoulder. Not that it wasn't funny to see him trip on the carpet."

"They really dived and tackled ten people today?"

"Yah, I kept count. Those two should really go for football," Lorelai said, talking to her daughter on the phone, "and get this, I can be shot forty different ways by driving alone in my jeep."

"What?"

"X and Y politely informed a me of that when I wanted to drive home alone today."

"Forty? Oh wow…this whole time, you've been living on the edge!"

"I know," Lorelai nodded, even though Rory couldn't see her on the other line, "I feel so totally James Bond."

"So how you going to get home then? The bodyguards going to get a helicopter?"

"They offered, but then they remembered the hundred different ways someone could die while travelling in the air. So they decided to drive me home together in their bullet-proof car."

"Ooooh! The ones that the Pope travels in?"

"Um…more like the ones that the President travels in," Lorelai observed, sitting back and pressing a button on the panel in front of her, "Ooooh, get this! I'm watching the news, drinking a martini, AND getting my feet massaged all at the same time."

"Wow, you're for real? You really have bodyguards?"

"Yes, Rory. Weren't you there when I said '_Rory, mommy has two ape-like bodyguards_'?"

"Yah, but I thought you were joking."

"Hey! Why would I say I had bodyguards when I didn't?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Rory pretended to ponder into the phone, "Why would mommy say she had a rock band standing in front of her house three years ago?"

"That was just a little fib…"

"…and then, when me and Lane came running all the way to the house to see the _'rock band', _all we see is the infamous Lorelai Gilmore, standing on the lawn and giggling at us."

"I was young and foolish back then, but now I've grown into a mature, young woman."

"Tell that to your _Don't be Jealous 'Cause I'm Hotter Than You_ shirt."

"OH! And did I tell you about the Bruce Willis cut-out he sent me?"

"What?"

"Wilber Conner, the creepy vampire guy we met at your grandmother's house…"

"Now she's MY grandmother…"

"…sent me a life-size, cardboard cut out of Bruce Willis from Hostage."

"Oh…my…gosh…" Rory exclaimed, bursting into laughter, "you can't be serious."

"I'm being more serious that I've ever been in my life."

"A cardboard cut out?" Rory giggled, "as in like the ones that we see standing outside of movies?"

"Exactly like that."

"Does he even know how creepy that is?" Rory started laughing even harder, "Oh gosh! I have a mental image of you bumping into that thing now."

"Apparently not. We're talking about the guy that won't bother getting braces because he doesn't know how creepy his teeth are."

"You really should tell him that Hostage isn't your favourite movie, mom," Rory giggled again, "once you two get together, you won't want him buying you Hostage cardboard cut-outs for your anniversary."

"Rory!" Lorelai exclaimed, "that's not funny!"

"Hahaha, I'm just joking, mom," Rory said, her laughter starting to die down.

"Now enough about me, what's been going on back at Yale, babe?" Lorelai asked, putting her feet up on the unoccupied leather seat beside her. _Ahhh, the joys of riding in the backseat alone…_

"Nothing, Paris is going crazy, everyone's screaming about wanting to switch rooms again, and I threatened to jump off a building."

"Ahh, so regular day?"

"Yep."

Lorelai looked out the window to see them passing by Luke's Diner. She could still see the lights on and Luke cleaning the counter.

"Hey, Rory?" she said into the phone, still eyeing the diner.

"Yah?"

"I got to go. I call you back tonight, okay?"

"Alright. Bye mom."

"Bye."

Lorelai hung up and bit her lip, still wondering whether she should go. _What you did was mean, Lorelai. The best you could do is apologize._

_Yah, but it isn't your fault that he led you to thinking that he was flirting outside with a girl, _another little voice in her said.

_But even if he was, why would it matter? It's not like you're going out with him or anything. He should be able to flirt with anyone he wants to flirt with._

_But he's my Luke, _the second voice said timidly, _my Luke. _

_Your Luke? Do you LIKE him, Lorelai Gilmore? Do you have feelings for your best friend?_

Lorelai jolted herself out of her thoughts when she saw that they were way past the diner.

"Hey, X and Y?" she said, pressing the intercom button.

"Yes, Ms. Gilmore?" X (or Y) responded, his voice blaring out from the intercom.

"Stop by Luke's Diner, I want some coffee."

"But we just passed it."

"Then go back."

"It would be dangerous to eat at such a quiet place, Ms. Gilmore," he replied.

"How dangerous could it be? If anyone tries to attack me, then you can just tackle them or something."

"It's best to avoid things like this instead of walking straight into them, Ms. Gilmore."

"But I'm hungry! And caffeine-less!"

"Isn't there food and coffee at your house, Ms. Gilmore?"

Lorelai's anger began to flare up again.

"Okay, that's it!" she said lowly into the intercom, "Weren't you two hired to _serve_ and protect me?"

"Yes, Ms. Gilmore."

"And I'm emphasizing on the SERVE part."

"Yes, Ms. Gilmore."

"That means obeying my commands and wants, without any complaints, right?" She said, and adding a "dirty!" as an afterthought.

"Yes, Ms. Gilmore."

"Well, Ms. Gilmore wants to go to Luke's Diner, NOW! And if you don't take Ms. Gilmore to the diner, then Ms. Gilmore would just have to jump out of this moving car and walk there herself. Then, if Ms. Gilmore is murdered or something, it would be all be X and Y's fault. I think that Mr. Wilber Conner wouldn't really be too happy at that, would he, boys?" Lorelai paused in her little threat, "So now, are you going to take me to the diner?"

"Yes, Ms. Gilmore, right away," they replied with a defeated sigh. The car turned around and headed back for Luke's Diner.

_Wow, _Lorelai thought to herself with a smile, and leaning back,_ Living with my mom for sixteen years actually taught me something useful._

---------------------------------

"We're closing in ten minutes, so make your order quick or leave," Luke greeted without looking up from his cash register as he heard the little bell ring. Lorelai let out a deep breath and tried to fight away the nervous butterflies in her stomach.

"And I thought our little friendship meant something to you," she said with a smile. Luke looked up instantly as he heard her voice, accidentally catching her eye. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds before Lorelai looked shyly away. She went over to the counter and took a seat. "Coffee please?"

For once, Luke didn't argue and placed a cup in front of her.

"You'll have to wait a minute though, the last patch just finished, so I'll have to make a new one."

"Okay. That lovely paradise is all worth the wait."

"That 'lovely paradise' will be the death of you," he said with a slight smile.

"Well, then at least I had a good life," she smiled too. _Good, our little routine is back._ _Not as great as before, but close enough. _

"So, who the hell are those two," he asked, motioning to the two poking around behind her. X was standing by the door, staring intently at Luke with a glare, and Y was looking under all the chairs and tables.

"My two bodyguards," Lorelai stated, sounding like it was the most ordinary thing in the world.

"When did you become Brittany Spears?" He glared back at X, "and why the hell is he staring at me like that.

"Oh, X?" she said, turning around to look at her bodyguard, "I think he's picturing you naked."

"Oh geez, be serious, Lorelai."

"…well, it's that or he's trying to imagine all the way of killing you if you ever attacked me."

"That's reassuring."

"I got a life-size cardboard cut-out of Bruce Willis too, you want to see it?"

Luke cocked up an eyebrow, "I think I'll pass. Where are you getting this stuff?"

"Santa really loves me."

"Uhuh."

"Alright, alright, this guy I met at Friday night dinner sent me all this stuff," she said, rolling her eyes, "He's trying to get me to go to this fundraising party thing with him, and since I foolishly mentioned the movie Hostage, he sent all this stuff to 'persuade' me to go."

"Oh," Luke said in a level-voice, turning around to check on the coffee, "so you going?" He fought to keep his voice calm and sound like he didn't care. _Who am I to care whether she goes or not, anyway? I'm not her mom, or her boyfriend…she doesn't have to ask my permission. _

Lorelai was a bit hurt from his uncaring tone of voice. _He doesn't care whether I go or not. But why should he? He's just my friend and coffee supplier…but he should at least sound like he's interested. _

"I don't know. He's really creepy…" Lorelai paused, "but maybe I should give him a chance…" Of course, she was lying. She never even considered about giving him a chance. _I just want to see if Luke really does care…_

"Here's your coffee," Luke said coldly, slamming a cup of coffee in front of her. Some of the brown liquid spilled over the edge. Lorelai jumped up as some of it splashed on her shirt.

X and Y immediately rushed over to her.

"You alright, Ms. Gilmore?" X asked, while Y cracked his knuckles dangerously in front of Luke.

"Yah, I'm fine," she said, trying to see what Luke was thinking, but he was avoiding her eyes, "Can you two drive back to the Inn to get my cardboard cut-out, I left it there by accident."

"But we shouldn't just leave you…"

"Please," she said, her voice stating clearly that she didn't want to hear any complaints.

"Yes, Ms. Gilmore." They nodded and left, but not before leaving an emergency beeper with her. "You press that, and we'll be here before you can say 'help me.'"

When they were gone, she turned back to Luke and found him busily counting the money in his cash register.

"Luke?" she said timidly, walking towards him.

"What?" he replied, gruffly, still not looking up at her.

"Are you mad?" Silence. "Because I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" he suddenly barked, "there's nothing to be sorry for. You're just being you."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Lorelai exclaimed, hurt by his tone.

"Nothing," he said slowly, taking a deep breath, "just go out with him…"

"What? I was actually apologizing for this morning…"

"Well, apology accepted. You can go drink your coffee and then leave now," he continued to sort the receipts, but could hardly pay attention to what he was doing. _Why did she always do this to him?_

"Luke, talking to me," she begged quietly, stepping up beside him, "don't be mad. Please talk to me." She placed a hand on his arm. Luke felt himself shudder at her touch, and looked up into her eyes. The genuine concern in her eyes started to flare his up anger. _Genuine concern for a friend…_

"What is there to talk about?" he growled, stepping away from her, "you wanted coffee, I gave it to you. You wanted me to forgive you, I did. What else do you want from me, Lorelai?"

"I just wanted to make sure we're okay," she said with a frown, "what's the matter with you, Luke?"

"What's the matter with ME?" he repeated in anger, "what's the matter with ME? I'm not the one that started screaming this morning because they didn't get their precious pancakes!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Well, that just makes it all better," he snorted, taking the wet rag and rubbing the counter furiously.

"Well, I'm sorry if my apologizing and mending our friendship irritates you, Mr. Danes," she shouted, her eyes blazing with anger. Luke slammed the rag against the counter.

"You sure you should really be arguing with me here, Lorelai?" he barked, "shouldn't you be calling back your new boyfriend and talking about your party plans?"

"Oh, so that's what pissing you off, huh?" she threw her hands in the air, "me considering to go with Wilber to the ball."

"Wilber?"

"That's his name…"

"As in like Wilber the pig from Charlotte's Web?"

"Yah, what's the matter with that?" She glared at him, their eyes meeting.

"Nothing," he spat, "I hope you and _Wilber_ have a jolly great time."

"Argh! Why are you so difficult!" she growled, her fire in her blue eyes still raging. Although they were fighting, Luke couldn't help but think that he had never seen her look more sexy. The thought both frightened and excited him.

"Why do you care?" she yelled, "why do you care whether I'm going with Wilber or not?"

"Because!" he shouted back just as loudly, "I care!"

"Why?"

Luke paused, not knowing what to say. _Tell her, Danes, tell her why. Tell her everything…_

"Well, then why did you care whether I was flirting with Sarah or not, this morning!" he countered.

"Because!" she stuttered, "I…I…just do!"

"Why?"

"I…just do," she said quietly, all remains of her anger gone. Luke felt his anger slowly disappear too as he watched Lorelai look down at her hands and repeat, "I just do."

Luke's voice softened. "Why do you care, Lorelai?" The brunette look up into Luke's eyes, feeling a strange wave of déjà vu. They've been through this at the church before…when they were trying to break the bells.

"I asked you first," she said softly, "why do you care?"

_This is the time, Luke, _he said to himself, _this is when you tell her…_

"I…" And just like last time, before he could even say anything, the two bodyguards burst through the door and destroyed the moment.

"Ms. Gilmore! You alright?" Y panted, "we rushed there and came back as quickly as possible!"

"Yah, I'm fine," she said quickly, grabbing her purse, "I should be going now," she said to Luke, avoiding his eyes.

"Yah." _Make her stay, Danes! Make her stay!_

"I still need to call Rory, and stuff," she said, heading for the door, "so I'll see you tomorrow?"

There was something about the hope in her voice that made Luke's throat feel all choked up, so he just nodded.

When the car drove away, Luke leaned against the counter and sighed heavily. He looked down and stared at the untouched cup of coffee…

-------------------------------------

**Oooooh! What's going to happen next? You want to know? Well, then review and I'll write the next chapter as soon as possible! I mean, come on, I live on reviews. Reviews to me, is like what coffee is to Lorelai. And we all know that Lorelai can't live without coffee! **

**Hmm…this chapter was a bit more dramatic than I intended it to be, but I hope everyone like it anyway. Even if you didn't and feel like swearing at me or something, the go ahead…in a review form!**

**Okay…I'm going to try my psychic powers….**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**Oooooooooooooooooooh, you know you WANT to! So just click that little button and type up what you think! **

**I'll accept all and love all! Was it good, bad, in between, funny, sad, dramatic, too cool to be true, so "HOT" that Paris Hilton would be proud…?**

**Tell me anything you want on a review, even if you start ranting off topic, I don't care! As long as you review, I'll be happy and I PROMISE I'll read every word you write, right down to the last period! **

**Alright, that's enough now, I'll see you in my next chapter!**

**Lots of Love,**

**ChocolateHore**

**P.S. Everyone like the new eps of Gilmore Girls?**


	3. “Seems like the gods were at work here

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, do you seriously think that I'll be sitting here and writing fan fiction?**

**Summary: Set before Luke and Lorelai get together. When a creepy guy goes after Lorelai, will Luke be the one to save her? Or is she destined to date a guy worthy of becoming Dracula's successor? Has nothing to do with _real_ vampires or an alternate reality and etc. Java Junkie. **

**Note: No specific time period, but Rory is already at Yale.**

**Ohhhh! Lookie here! ChocolateHore actually updated! I can't believe it! **

**Hehe, sorry if this update took a bit longer than normal, but I've had things to do for school and movies to watch. Heeehee. I was actually going to post chapter three a couple of days ago, but after reading it over, I realized it was kind of short, and since my beloved readers like long chapters, I decided to write more . See? That's how much I love you all.**

**And by the way, from some of your reviews, it looks like you didn't quite get the last part in _Chapter 1._ When Luke sneezed in the middle of night, it wasn't because he was sick or anything. You know how people say that when you sneeze or bite your tongue, someone's talking about you? Well, that's what I was getting at. Before that scene with Luke in his apartment, Lorelai and Rory were kind of discussing Luke. I'm sorry if I confused anybody, I guess I should've made it a bit clearer. **

**As for the timeline, like I said above, I didn't really intend for it to be a specific time, except for the fact that Rory was already at Yale. But if you really want to have a time, it would probably be where ****_epona9009_**** thought it was. Around the time after Luke got divorced with Nicole. And don't worry, I guarantee that Nicole won't be featured in this fic. Although, she might be mentioned a couple of times…I'm not quite sure yet **

**Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! And remember to review after you're done!**

**Chapter 3: "Hmm…it seems like the gods were at work here."**

"Wow…"

"I know."

"That's a lot of…"

"Yep."

"How are we suppose to…"

"Dunno."

"Is there really…"

"Yep. 55 boxes of them."

"And there's really…"

"Yep," Lorelai nodded, shoving a couple of boxes off the couch so she and Rory could sit down, "100 lilies, 78 sunflowers, 45 daises and 2 roses."

"Only two…"

"Yep."

"But why only…"

"Two roses are suppose to be more romantic," Lorelai replied, rolling her eyes.

"Any chance for me to actually finish a sentence witho - " Rory started.

"Nope," her mother grinned, ripping open one of the 55 boxes of chocolate lying all around the house, "I think I'm on a roll! A couple more years of doing this and I can go for the Guinness Book of World Records!"

"Mom…" Rory warned.

"Fine, fine, fine," Lorelai sighed, "but if I don't make it in the that book before I die, and you're getting constantly haunted by my spirit, don't tell me to stop because you deserve every bit of the haunting."

"I'll take that chance," Rory said, picking up a sunflower, "Wilber really sent you all these?"

"Nooo, of course not. You mother just decided that she suddenly wanted to buy tons of expensive chocolate and flowers, because she's just so darn pretty."

"Oh, well that explains everything," Rory laughed.

"This isn't funny, Rory," Lorelai sighed, plopping a chocolate in her mouth, "this chocolate might be really addictive, but all these flowers are creeping me out. I swear that every time I go to bed, they're talking amongst themselves, plotting up ways to slowly devour our house."

"Well, as long as they don't take the TV."

"Rory!"

"Alright, alright," Rory said, wiping the smile off her face and turning to Lorelai on the couch, "I'm serious now."

"Wilber's never going to give up until I say yes!" the older woman moaned, throwing her hands up in the air, "then when I finally do and we got to the stupid ball, he's going to make me drink a cupful of red liquid. When I ask what it is, he's going to say it's just red wine, when in reality, it's blood! He'll bite me and use his weirdo psychic powers to make me believe that I'm madly in love with him."

"Well look on the bright side, you'll have a pretty cape because you're Count Dracula's wife."

Lorelai stuffed a chocolate in her daughter's mouth, "Haven't you heard the saying, _if you have nothing good to say, say nothing at all_?"

"I have, but my wonderful mother has always taught me otherwise," Rory said, her words muffled, "Oh…this is good chocolate…"

"And you know what's worst of all? He's been sending me the exact same thing for 3 days straight! In the morning, there would always be chocolate. In the afternoon, he'll send me flowers. Then at night, more flowers! At least the body guard thing was creative!"

"Yah! How dare he not send you useless gifts!" Rory looked around the room, "so when are you going to call Wilber?"

"Huh?"

"You know…call Wilber and tell him that you don't want to go with him."

Lorelai pulled a blank look and stuffed another chocolate in her mouth, "why would I do that?"

"So he won't send you anymore of this…?" Rory motioned towards the piles of flowers and chocolate everywhere.

"But I like opening gifts!"

"You always know what it is," Rory pointed out.

"So….?"

"It takes out all the fun of opening things if there's no surprise."

"The chocolate is like heaven stuffed in a box," Lorelai pouted.

"You have 55 boxes of them!"

"Actually only 54 now…"

"…you have tons to spare!"

"But what if they run out one day and I'm addicted? Then you'll see me twitching from my chocolate-withdrawal!"

"Like those crack addicts?" Rory raised any eyebrow.

"Exactly!" Lorelai looked at the chocolate in dismay, "I knew I never should've started."

"Mom…you have to call him."

"But me and chocolate have a terrific relationship!"

"Mom…"

"…my precioussss…don't worry, precious…I won't be letting the evil child take you away…"

"Fine, don't call him," Rory shrugged, plucking another chocolate from the box.

"…my precio - what?"

"Don't call him," Rory repeated.

"But it would be totally irresponsible!" Lorelai exclaimed, turning fully around to face her daughter.

"Yah, I know."

"And it'll also be super mean!"

"Uhuh."

"And I mean, seriously mean! I'll be like the Grinch except not green and way better looking in a Santa suit."

"Yep."

"Who are you, and what have you done with my daughter?" Lorelai pointed accusingly at Rory, "You're trying to pull the whole reverse psychology stuff, aren't you?"

"Nope."

"There's a catch or something, isn't there?"

"Nope," Rory said simply.

"When did you stop using tons of words in one little sentence, and become Luke?"

"There's no catch, mom…"

"Alright…"

"…of course, I demand to be the bridesmaid at you and Wilber's wedding…"

"AHA!"

"Aha what? I'm just telling the truth," Rory laughed, "but then again, won't all of the dresses be black?"

"Fine…I'll call him tomorrow," Lorelai scowled.

"Now, that's a good girl," Rory grinned, pinching her mom's cheeks.

"You're evil."

"I get it all from my insane mother," she cooed, reaching for another chocolate.

"And to think that I cared and nurtured you for all these years," Lorelai scowled, "I hate Fridays."

"Now that you mention it, shouldn't we be getting to grandma's?"

"Yah…"

"…Then why aren't we?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Lorelai shook her head sadly, "I can't believe you forgot our plan."

"Our plan…?"

"You know, the one we made over the phone."

"You mean the one where we show up fashionably late to grandma's, and when we do arrive, we'll be wearing our Batman and Robin costumes?"

"Uhuh," Lorelai nodded, "you forgot about the part where we climb up the roof and start singing part of a Metallic song every time your grandparents say they're disappointed in me."

"Then we'll be singing all night and lose our wonderful voices."

"One tiny flaw in our plan."

"_Our _plan? I never agreed to this."

Lorelai put on a shocked look, "you did too!"

"When someone starts commenting on how insane the idea is, it usually means that they disagree with what's being said."

"Ah, but the key word in what you just said is _usually_."

"We won't fit in the costumes anyway," Rory pointed out.

"Hey! Speak for yourself! I haven't gotten any fatter since the Halloween we wore them!"

"Mom, I was 4."

"Uh, so…?"

"That means I was really young."

"The point would be…?"

"I was short and puny."

"So you saying I gave you bad genes?"

"I wouldn't fit in the costume."

"Ehh, well that's just another minor flaw," Lorelai shrugged, waving it off, "I'll put on the batman costume, and you can put on a pair of glasses and say you're a mutant from the X-men."

"But the whole Batman and Robin combo is totally ruined without Robin."

"See? That's something you should've brought up while we were planning this clever scheme."

"I thought you were just joking around."

"I was."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You were just joking around?"

"About what?"

"The scheme."

"Huh?"

"Oh, I give up," Rory muttered, rolling her eyes.

Lorelai patted her daughter's arm sympathetically, "Don't worry, Rory, you'll get better at the whole _Messing with People's Minds_ technique."

"I only hope so," Rory said with a loud sniff.

------------------------------------

"Lorelai Gilmore! I can't believe you!" That was the first thing Lorelai and Rory heard as the door to the Gilmore House swung open.

"Good evening to you too, mom."

"Of all the rude things you've done, this is the worst yet!" Emily barked, as the two took off their jackets.

"You sure, mom? Because I think the drunken outburst of 1995 was really the worst I've done in your presence."

"I have no time of your little sense of humour, Lorelai," Emily dragged them to the living room, "Get me the phone, Tara!"

"Ow, nails mom!" Lorelai squealed, turning to Rory, "after years of this torment, you'll think that I'll be use to it…"

"Sit," Emily ordered. The two reluctantly sat on the coach.

"Shouldn't we get a treat or something?" she whispered to Rory. The younger Lorelai pushed back the smile that threatened to spread across her face.

"Here's the phone, Mrs. Gilmore," a maid said timidly, handing Emily the phone.

"Finally! Now shoo, and go back into the kitchen," Emily commanded, waving her off.

"Wow! You think the maid will get a treat for fetching?" Lorelai whispered with mock shock.

"Here," Emily shoved the phone into Lorelai's hands.

"Uh, you want me to do a trick or something?"

"No! I want you to call Wilber."

"So we can hang up and giggle like teenagers? What for, mom?"

"To give you the chance to say yes to his invitation."

"You mean to the party?"

"No, Lorelai, to his poetry reading," Emily rolled her eyes, "of course to the party."

"Mom! I don't want to go with him!"

"And why not, Lorelai?" Emily questioned, pointing a finger at her, "Do you have something important to do on the day of the party, Lorelai?"

"Well, I - " Lorelai started.

"Of course, you don't! Usually, you spend your Sunday nights locked up in that sad excuse of a house of yours, and watching inappropriate movies!"

"Hey!" Lorelai protested, "_Pink Nights_ is a great movie!"

"Instead of going to a charitable party and making your mother happy, you choose to watch a movie on a young boy being pursued by three girls?"

"Hey, how did you know that it was about…"

"I know you detest the very sight of me, but can't you at least do one thing for the woman that gave birth to you?"

"That and one of the many things you've made me do because of that very fact," Lorelai mumbled so that only Rory heard.

"What?"

"Never mind, mom," Lorelai sighed, "it's not that I don't want to go to the charitable ball, I just don't want to go with Wilber."

"Wilber is a terrific and successful young man, Lorelai! Just because he's not a filthy, diner owner doesn't mean you won't have a good time with him."

"That so calls for a dirty," Rory thought to herself, forcing back a laugh. She chose not to say it out loud though, because with every passing word, her mom seemed to get angrier and angrier.

"Me and Luke are just friends, mom! How many times have I told you that?" Lorelai growled angrily. _Why does she bring this up every single time?_

"Then why won't you go with Wilber?"  
"Because!"

"Because isn't an answer, Lorelai."

"Because I just don't want to!"

"And why not?" Emily questioned, "Are you dating someone else?"

"No, but I - "

"Then why not!"

"Because he has creepy teeth and his name is identical to the pig's in Charlotte's Web!" Lorelai rambled, "AND he sent me weird bodyguards, because I made one little reference to _Hostage_! I make MILLIONS of references a day! What if he gets a gift for every single reference I make?"

"Knowing you, you'll find it amusing."

"And you're right!" Lorelai fumed, "but just because I would find it amusing, doesn't mean the words HE WANTS TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD won't keep flashing in my mind every time I think of him!"

"Lorelai Gilmore! I can't believe you'll make such a silly excuse just because you don't want to go a charitable event that I donated to!"

"I have no problem with going, mom. It's just the thought of going with Wilber that freaks me out!"

"Then do you have another date for the party?" Emily asked, "because if you don't, you'll just be spending the night sitting at the table all by yourself. Everyone attending has a date."

"I'll find someone else to go with me then."

"In less than two days, Lorelai?" Emily said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll find a way," Lorelai scowled.

"You expect me to believe that you'll find a date in less than two days? I really don't know what's the matter with going with Wilber. He's a great man."

"Than you can divorce dad and marry him if you want."

"Lorelai!"

"Mom," the brunette whined, "he has weird teeth."

"And you have a weird personality. It's a perfect match."

Lorelai turned to Rory and mouthed a 'help me.'

"Uh…he is creepy," Rory said, "and it's weird for a girl to call a guy on the phone first, isn't it grandma?"

"Well, I'll call him for you if you want, Lorelai."

"Thanks a lot," Lorelai hissed to Rory.

"I was on the spot!" Rory whispered back.

"I'm picking up the phone," Emily said in a sing-song voice, "I'm dialling the number, Lorelai…"

"No! Wait! I already have a date!" Lorelai blurted out in defence. It seemed to work though, because Emily dropped the phone in surprise.

"You do? But you just said you didn't."

"I lied."

"Alright then. Who is it?"

"It's…um…Luke!" Lorelai stated the first person that came to mind. Her eyes widened as she realized what she said.

"The diner man?"

"Um…yah." _Too late to take it back, Lorelai. Just ride it out and you can make up some excuse at the party…_

"Really?" Emily raised an eyebrow, "I thought he and you are just friends."

"When I lie, I lie in twos."

"Then why didn't you tell Wilber when he sent you the bodyguards?"

"I love chocolate," Lorelai stated simply.

"The diner man is really going with you?"

"What is this? 20 questions?" Lorelai rolled her eyes, "It's LUKE. And yes, he's really going with me."

"Well, then I'm looking forward to seeing him," Emily replied pleasantly.

"Really?"

"Of course. But if I don't see him, I'll be sure to tell Wilber that you're alone and in a great need of a dance."

Lorelai forced a smile on her face, "He'll be there. So you can tell Wilber that I have someone to dance with." _Lorelai! What are you saying?_ Lorelai thought to herself, _you and Luke aren't exactly in terrific terms right now, especially since the thing that happened the other night…ARGH! It's all mom's fault! Oh how I despise her…_

As these thoughts flitted around in Lorelai's brain, Rory looked at her mom with a knowing smile.

----------------------------------

"I'll see you on Sunday, Lorelai," Emily smiled, opening the door to let the two out, "and tell Luke I'm looking foreword to see him."

"Don't worry mom," Lorelai replied, walking out the door as quickly as possible, "I will." Once the door closed, Lorelai groaned, "Is it just me, or was your grandmother directing a Martha Stewart smile at me really scary?

"It's not just you," Rory paused, watching her mother head for her car. "So…you're going to the party with Luke, huh?"

Lorelai froze. "Uh, yah, well about that…"

"Are you going to actually ask him to go with you, or are you just going to tie him up and make him watch one of Kirk's movies until he gives in?"

"Well actually, I was planning to tie him up and torture him by burning all his baseball caps and flannels until he gives in," Lorelai sighed, "I don't even know why I said he was going with me."

"You don't?" Rory grinned, "Weird…because I think I know why."

"Me and Luke are just friends, Rory."

"Oh? But I thought you lied about that."

"You know, it's not nice to tease the person that gave birth to you."

"But seriously, mom. Knowing grandma, if you don't get Luke to go with you, you'll have to suffer through a lot of dances with Wilber."

"But I can't just ask him!"

"And why not?" Rory asked.

"Because…it's weird…"

"And…?"

"And something happened."

"Aw man, don't tell me you two are fighting again," Rory groaned.

"We're not exactly fighting…"

"Not exactly fighting? What's that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know really, I mean, when I left the diner, we weren't shouting anymore…"

"There was shouting? Over what?"

"Just stuff…"

"What stuff?"

"When did you become to nosey?"

"I just don't want to my spend days at home eating stale pop tarts and drinking bad milk, like the last time you two fought."

"Well, sorry if our quarrels get in the way of your eating habits," Lorelai sniffed, "it's not like I want us to fight."

"Aw, I know mom, especially since you two are so…" Rory trailed off.

"So what?" Lorelai said, daring her daughter to say it.

"Uh…you know, so close, since he's your best male friend."

"Yah," Lorelai said softly, "he is my best male friend." Lorelai drifted off in her own thoughts. _He's my best friend…I can't let anything come between that. I can't lose him…_

"Um…so anyway," Rory said after a while, clearing her throat loudly, "I want to get this straight. Are you two fighting, or not?"

"Actually, now that you bring it up, I don't even know whether we're fighting."

"Huh? You've got to elaborate, mom."

"It's complicated."

"Mom," she whined.

"Do you really want to stand in front of your grandmother's house and talk about this in the cold? Because I really don't." It came out a bit harsher than she intended.

"Fine," Rory said, sensing that her mom didn't want to talk about it, "but promise that you'll tell me next time, okay?"

"No guarantees," Lorelai said quickly before slipping in to her car.

"Mom! Remember to ask him!" Rory shouted.

"Bye," she mouthed, shoving the key into the ignition and backing out onto the road. As she drove down the street, thoughts kept running through her head. All of them summing up to basically one thing: _I can't lose Luke…_

-----------------------------

"Go in, Lorelai," the brunette said out loud to herself for the hundredth time, "get out of the damn car and just go in." She didn't budge.

"You've been sitting here for an hour, Lorelai! Go in!" Once again, she didn't move. After Friday Night dinner, Lorelai had drove back to Stars Hollow and towards Luke's Diner at record speed, determined to make up with Luke. And of course (because she had so much time alone in the car to expand on the idea), that led to her thinking about "making out" with Luke. Then that led to a bunch of un-pure thoughts that Lorelai was sure she shouldn't be having about her best friend. So for the past hour, she had been sitting in her car, trying to convince herself to take her hands off the steering wheel, open the door and go into Luke's diner.

"Alright, Lorelai. You're going to go in the diner in 3 seconds_…1, 2, 3_." Her hands let go of the steering wheel and settled on her lap.

"Okay," she muttered to herself, "that's a step towards the right direction. Now just open the door." Her foot turned towards the door.

Fifteen minutes later, Lorelai was officially outside of her car, teeth chattering as the cold wind blew past her. She had parked a good block away from the diner, just far enough for her to see that the lights in the diner were still on, but far enough so that Luke couldn't see her car. She braced herself against the wind and started her long journey towards the diner.

--------------------------

Luke hated Friday nights. Come to think of it, he hated all the weeknights, especially after 9:30 pm and all the residents of Stars Hollow were at home with their families. Even Kirk had someone to go home to - yes, it was his mother, but at least there was someone. And these thoughts just reminded Luke of how lonely he really was. Jess might've been a handful and difficult to take care of, but it filled a void in Luke's life. He was family, and in a way, someone to come home to. No one liked to be alone, no matter how use to it they might be.

That's why Luke hated an empty diner at night. It was a constant reminder that in the end, he'll have to climb up the stairs to an empty home. Luke gazed around the diner as he wringed out the rag and started to clean up the counter. Of course, not having an annoying Stars Hollow resident constantly jabbering in his ear also gave him the time to think about Lorelai.

She hadn't come into the diner for days now, and no matter how much he would deny it, he missed her. His diner wasn't his diner unless she was there to beg him for coffee and pig out in front of him. Like a fool, every time the little bell rang, he would look up, praying that it was her. It never was. You'll think that after two days of doing this, he would've stopped.

On a night like this, he would always leave at least a cupful of coffee just for her, just in case she came. Over the years, it had become a habit, just a part of his regular routine. Even when they were fighting (like they were now), he would continue to do it. And every single time, he would scold himself for being so stupid. She wasn't going to come, so what's the point? But never less, he would repeat the same thing every night.

"_Why do you care?" _

Her words kept repeating over and over in his head. Of course he cared. Hell, he thought cared too much. And he knew perfectly well why he cared so much. Sometimes, he wished that he really did think of her only as a friend. He wished he didn't feel that ache in his heart every time he saw her with someone else. He wished he didn't long to hold her every time she was sad, or think she was beautiful every time she smiled. But most of all, he wished he could hate her and despise her with all his heart, without feeling empty. He wanted to deny his feelings, but why the hell did she have to be so…_her_?

Oh great, he groaned to himself, he was thinking sappy. He hated being sappy, even if it was just in his thoughts. Even if she wasn't here, Lorelai was making him do stupid things.

"Oh, even better," he muttered to himself, looking out the window, "it's raining." And sure enough, droplets of water were falling from the sky, falling heavier and heavier with every passing moment.

Letting out a deep breath, he scrubbed the counter as hard as he could, fighting off the images of Lorelai.

---------------------------------

Lorelai felt the first drop of cold liquid drop onto her head and shuddered. It was raining…this was either a sign from the Heavens, telling her to go in as fast as possible, or a sign telling her to run back to her car and forget about the whole thing. She slipped out her cell phone and dialled a number, shivering as she pressed it to her ear.

"It raining!" Lorelai moaned into the phone as soon as someone picked up.

"What?"

"I'm 2 steps away from Luke's. It's raining and I forgot my coat in the car, which looks miles away from where I'm standing!"

"Mom?"

"Yes! Who else would it be?"

"Sorry, my mistake," Rory said dryly, "I should've known the insane woman was my mother."

"Rory! It's cold and - oh my god!" Lorelai suddenly squealed.

"You saw a flying monkey?"

"I'm wearing white!"

"And…it totally clashes with your shoes?"

"And it's getting wet because of the rain!"

"Ohhhh, that is bad," Rory held back a giggle.

"That's it, I'm not going in," Lorelai scowled, shivering in the cold.

"No! Go in, mom! You'll catch hypothermia like this."

"…I'll just walk back to my car and leave."

"Knowing you, you probably parked your car blocks away so Luke wouldn't see you. You'll catch a cold before you reach your car."

"Oh gosh! Ahh! A raindrop just ran down my shirt!"

"Go in, mom!" Rory ordered.

"No!"

"Go in!"

"My shirt's practically see-through!" Lorelai whined, "I can't go in like this!"

"Didn't you wear something underneath?"

"No," Lorelai moaned, shivering as the rain started coming down faster.

Rory giggled, "Hmm…it seems like the gods were at work here."

"Rory!"

"I mean, come on, mom. Of all days for you to wear a white shirt and nothing underneath except your bra…wait, you do have your - "

"Of course I'm wearing it," the brunette hissed into the phone. Through the rain, she could see Luke cleaning the counter, staring intently at it as if lost in thought. _And he does that so well…_

"Ohhh, maybe if you're lucky, he'll come out and sweep you into your arms to heat you up," Rory continued to giggle.

"Rory! When did you become so like Emily Gilmore?"

"Mom, everyone in Stars Hollow knows that Luke has a thing for you."

"Oh my god," Lorelai rolled her eyes, "don't start saying that stuff again…"

"Fine, I won't," Rory said, "but you have to go in."

"But my shirt! It looks like some picture from Playboy!"

"Well, then at least you won't have to spend a lot of time trying to convince Luke to go to the party with you."

"Rory!" Lorelai gasped, "When did you get so dirty?

"

"Nothing dirty was intended…" Rory replied, innocently, "I'm just saying…"

"I always knew Yale was a dirty school…"

"Mom…you're changing the subject again."

"…I mean, naked boys lying around in the hallway…"

"Go in NOW."

"…I should've listened to Mrs. Kim this whole time and made you live like Lane…"

"And have me sneak CDs into underneath the floorboards, join a rock band and move out of the house because I want to pursue my dream?"

"Okay, scratch that idea…even though the thought of you becoming a part of a rock band is totally cool…"

"You do know that you're standing outside in the pouring rain and talking to your daughter on the phone, when you can be inside Luke's Diner and drinking a hot, steaming cup of coffee, right?"

"Well, what can I say? I love my daughter a whole lot."

"Mom, I'm serious. Go in!"

"And I thought I was the mother in our relationship…"

"Go in!"

"Fine, fine," Lorelai sighed, "but if he kicks me out because he thinks I'm dressed too pornographic for his diner, I'm blaming you."

"Go in already!" Rory commanded, "just think about going out with Wilber."

Lorelai shivered, "That's enough motivation for me. Bye hun!"

"Bye mom. And remember to ask Luke about the party thing, 'cause if you don't, you really will be going out with Wilber."

Lorelai flipped closed her phone and looked up into the diner again. With a deep breath, she pulled open the doors and walked bravely in.

---------------------------------------

Luke looked up as he heard the tiny bell ring, and froze. It was Lorelai. He blinked, dropping the rag onto the counter and nervously adjusted his cap. Then he noticed the state she was in. Her clothes and hair was drenched from the rain…and oh god, her shirt…

"Hi," she said nervously, wrapping her arms around herself to keep from shivering.

"Hi," he said, automatically grabbing a cup and pouring her some coffee.

"You're an angel," she smiled, taking a seat at the counter and taking a sip of her coffee. Lorelai felt a whole weight being lifted from her shoulders. It was going well.

Meanwhile, Luke was trying to stop his eyes from wandering and was trying really hard to keep them focused on anything else but Lorelai. Days of not seeing her, and she finally comes in like _that_? Luke groaned inwardly, life just wasn't fair. Suddenly, he noticed that Lorelai was shivering from the cold. He mentally kicked himself. There he was, being a pervert while Lorelai was probably in the danger of catching a cold.

"Oh crap, you're freezing."

"No, not really…"

"Hold on," he said, leaving the counter and running up the stairs. He opened the door to his apartment quickly, picked up the first piece of clothing he saw, and a small portable heater.

"Snoopy?" Lorelai said, raising an eyebrow as she saw the bright coloured flannel jacket.

"My sister got it for me as a joke."

"Snoopy?" she repeated, giggling a little.

"Do you want the damn thing or not?" Luke growled. She nodded and he handed it over to her, careful to not his gaze slip. While Lorelai slipped it on, he plugged in the heater and placed it on the counter right next to Lorelai.

"What's that?" the brunette asked as Luke flipped it on.

"A heater." Luke didn't fail to notice that she didn't button up the shirt.

"Awww, it's so cute," she cooed, "it's like a baby heater."

"It might be small, but it packs a lot of power. It'll heat you up in no time."

There was silence for a while as the heater started up and Lorelai slowly sipped her coffee, feeling the warmth seep into her body.

"So…the rain sucks, huh?" Lorelai said randomly, looking up at Luke, "but then again, it does lead to snow, so it can't be that bad. Oh! Did I tell you how much I love snow yet? Because I love it a whole lot! I swear, if it was possible, I would marry it. But noooo, marrying an inanimate substance is looked down upon in our society."

"Uh…yah," Luke said dully. _Oh, great job, Danes. You just killed the conversation._

There was another moment of awkward silence after that. Lorelai was desperately trying to think of conversation ideas that will eventually lead to the big question, while Luke was desperately trying not to notice the slight shape of the black, lace bra underneath her shirt. _Stupid flannel doesn't cover up everything._

"You know," Lorelai said, breaking the silence, "I've always wondered why you didn't have one of those juke box thingies. All diners have them and - "

"Why are you here?" Luke interrupted. Lorelai looked up at him in surprise.

"What do you mean _why_?"

"We're suppose to be fighting. And when we're fighting, you usually avoid this diner like the plague," Luke said, his words barely registering in his brain. All he could think about was how beautiful she was right now, with a lock of wet hair falling in front of her dazzling blue eyes, and how much he wanted her out of the diner before he did anything incredibly stupid.

"Well sorry if I didn't get that little memo," she replied, obviously hurt by his words. Luke immediately felt bad for what he said.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry, Lorelai," he sighed, adjusting his cap again, "I shouldn't have said that…"

"Are fighting, Luke?" Lorelai asked, bowing her head a bit so that she wouldn't have to look at him in the face. "Because if we are, and you want me to go…"

"No!" he said sharply, "I mean no. Stay."

Lorelai looked up at him, meeting his eye, a dazzling smile spreading across her face. "That's good. Because I didn't know what I'll do without you."

_There it is again, _Luke thought, unable to tear his eyes away from hers, _another moment. A perfect moment for me to finally tell her. _

_There it is again, _Lorelai thought, unable to tear her eyes away from his, _it's that feeling again. The more-than-just-a-friend feeling is back…_

It was Lorelai that eventually broke the gaze. She had to look away before she gave into the urge to just lean over and kiss him. She looked down at the counter, as if it was the most fascinating thing in her life, and studied a ketchup stain. _Well, obviously, Luke hasn't really been paying attention what it was doing before I came in, _she thought to herself with amusement, _oh ew, it's all crusty and everything too. Kinda reminds me of blood…_

"Oh!" she suddenly exclaimed, remembering what her main mission to coming her was.

"What?" Luke asked, fixing his eyes on her face.

"Um…well, do you remember Wilber?"

Luke felt a pang in his chest. "You said yes to him?"

"What? Oh hell no," she waved it off, not noticing Luke's smile of relief, "You know how it was my mother that introduced us?"

"Yah…"

"So today at Friday night dinner, me and Rory came in and she was getting all grouchy at me because I didn't say yes to Wilber yet, since the party is only two days away. She even offered to call him for me, but of course I said no! I mean, getting your mother to say yes to a date for you? How un-cool is that? I remember when I was 14, my mother actually arranged a date for me with this guy without even telling me first. He wasn't half bad looking, but his fashion sense was so - "

"Lorelai," he interrupted, "what do you want?"

"Nothing, Luke," she fluttered her eyelashes innocently.

"So you're telling me about your arranged dates for nothing?"

"Yah. Honestly. Cross my heart and hope to die," she smiled mischievously, laying a hand across her heart, making a part of the flannel slip off her right shoulder.

_Oh god, _Luke thought. Her hand lead his eyes to something he really shouldn't be looking at.

"Uh…well, alright then," he shrugged, "then I'll be closing soon…"

"No!" Lorelai protested.

"I thought you didn't want anything," Luke said with an amused smile.

"Well, I lied. Not the first time tonight anyway…"

"What do you want, Lorelai?"

"Luke, will you go out with me?"

There was silence, Luke stared at Lorelai, both surprised and shocked at what she said. _Did she just…_

Lorelai felt a blush rise up her cheeks.

"I mean, not go outas in _go out_," she stuttered, not seeing the flash of hurt and disappointment that flashed across Luke's face, "You see, I kinda told my mom that you were going with me so she would stop being on my case about the whole Wilber thing. And if she doesn't see you at the party with me, she'll make me dance with Wilber the whole night. And I **really** don't want to be anywhere near him."

"Okay…"

"Please Luke, I really - what?"

"I said okay."

"Really?'

"Yes."

"Are you drunk?"

"What? No."

"You sure you're not sick?"

"No, Lorelai."

"You sure an alien didn't take over your body or something?"

"For one thing, if I was taken over by an alien, do you think I would tell you?"

"No, not unless you think that I won't believe the truth even if you told me" Lorelai pointed out.

"What?"

"Never mind. Are you sure?"

"You know, you're really putting yourself down right now."

"Nooo, I'm putting you down."

"What? How?"

"Down the drain."

"What?"

"Never mind," Lorelai sighed, "you really do have a slow mind."

"That's it. Forget it."

"Forget what?"

"It."

"What it?"

"Never mind," Luke grinned, "you really do have a slow mind."

"Hey!" Lorelai protested, but never less, she gave him a dazzling smile. _Good, they were back to normal…it's weird though, I've never seen Luke grin. I've seen him snort and snicker, but never quite smile like that. _Lorelai chuckled to herself, _I kinda like it…_

"You know, people say that when you laugh to yourself, it means you're insane," Luke said.

"Well, brand me for life and call me crazy, baby, because I'm as insane as can be."

"I think it's all the coffee you drink. Coffee is like crack."

"And you're the coffee supplier."

"Yep," he smiled at her again. _I've got to stop doing that, _Luke thought to himself.

"Yep," she repeated, "and I'll never know what to do without you."

"Same here," he said softly.

Lorelai cocked her head to the side playfully, to the side to hide the fact that her heart was pounding in her chest, "You mean you won't know what to do without yourself? Wow, you're really self-absorbed."

"Aw, you know what I mean, Lorelai."

Lorelai smiled softly, "Yep…I think I do."

And the moment was back. _We sure are having a lot of these, _Luke thought bitterly to himself.

"Anyway," Lorelai said, "I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright," Luke said curtly, beginning to close the binds.

"Oh and Luke?"

"Yah?"

"Thanks."

Luke nodded and gave her another grin.

Lorelai yanked open the door and remembered something.

"Luke?"

"No, I won't wear my Popeye tie to the party."

"No it's not that, even though that's a pretty good idea. I'm taking you shopping tomorrow so we can buy something to wear for Sunday."

"What?"

"Too bad, you said yes already so you can't go back on your word! Bye, Luke!" Lorelai said quickly, rushing out the door before he could protest. Once outside and securely in her car, was when she noticed that she was still wearing the snoopy flannel…

----------------------------------

**And that's the end of another chapter. Hope all of you liked it, even if you didn't , review and tell me so! I live on reviews! I have no inspiration to write unless I get some reviews, so REVIEW! I'm so crazy about reviews, that I even made a review song:**

**The Review Song**

**_(Sung to the tune of Mary had a little Lamb)_**

**_Everybody likes reviews,_**

**_Likes reviews,_**

**_Likes reviews,_**

**_Everybody like reviews,_**

**_Especially me._**

**Okay…so it's not going to win an awards any time soon, but I made it up on the spot, so give me so credit. I'll think of a better one next time, IF you people review!**

**Oh and by the way, those who review ROCK. Those who don't…aren't nice…pouts**

**OH! And before I go, did anyone else but me notice that Lorelai and Luke hardly even kiss anymore on the show? It's so weird. Like when they were first together, they always had those little moments where they kissed and stuff, but now…**

**You'd think that since they're engaged and all, they'll be doing a lot more of ahem, but noooo. And the "I love you" moment wasn't quite as sweet and "aww-worthy" as I thought it would be. Just my little opinion. What did you people think? Hm…wait a minute; reviewing is a PERFECT way for you people to tell me! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Lots of Love,**

**ChocolateHore**


End file.
